


Love Letters to the Sea

by SiriusNebulae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: After Quynh is lost in the sea, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, POV Andy | Andromache of Scythia, POV First Person, Searching for Quynh | Noriko, about 1800s, andy will never stop looking for her wife, barely any words, before they meet Nile, but they did meet booker, it'll break your heart and then give you purpose, just try it for a small time, married lesbians!, more andy/quynh for my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusNebulae/pseuds/SiriusNebulae
Summary: quynh,the taste of saltwater still clogs the back of my throat and i hate it hate it hate it because i cannot reach you. i hate the sea because it took you away from me. i love the sea because i know you are out there somewhere.my love i'm coming. the salt water stings but it is nothing compared to the pain of living without you.i'm with you, until the end
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Love Letters to the Sea

quynh- 

i miss you. i'm- it's my fault that we were even there in the first place, we got too close. no no no, it's my fault, don't try and say we both chose to do this, i know you. i- i slipped up, i promised you to the end-

i'm still searching, i promise. you don't know but i am; i never stopped. the kids found me, i lost count of how many times i'd drowned by then- i was going to find you no matter what, what was drowning to me when i knew that that was your entire life?

i hate the sea because it took you away from me. i love the sea because i know you are out there somewhere. my home, buried at the bottom of the ocean. my heart- no wonder i barely feel my emotions anymore. it took awhile, i scared the kids i'm sorry you weren't here to help, you weren't here-

the 1800s, it took awhile. we found a new one, quynh. a sad french bastard from the war; wars still come and go, the only difference is the absence at my side, the bow and arrow buried far away for when you come ba-

he was a fucking mess. i was a mess. the kids were on edge, missing you for years _and_ having to hold me together. and then we had this new kid. 

i buried all my emotions deep, sent them to sea to live with you- i hope you felt my love, felt the happiness and joy i feel around you, when i see your smile, when you smirk at me in battle and shoot without looking away- always hitting your target. i hope my sadness did not stay long, only long enough to show how much i miss you, how hard i'm still trying-

quynh quynh quynh

i'm sorry, i hate myself. yes, for what happened, but also because i'm forgetting. i'm so sorry my love that i'm forgetting the small pieces of you. i would give myself away if i could keep every memory of you close, keep you near me at all times.

your necklace is all i have left. until i find you and get you back. i'm not going to stop, and the weight of the necklace (do you remember that night? the moon bright in the desert, our hands together and only the stars our witnesses? until the end my love) keeps me searching. 

they have a thing called sonar now, a way to envision the bottom of the sea. we all pulled some strings when it was being developed, gave money here and there, helped with research, testing, anything we could do to make it work. it works, it works so well but not enough, it's never enough because you still are not here and all this time i should've been doing more, focused only finding you, drowned a million times just to find you, i'm sorry i'm so sorry i can't i'm-

quynh. 

i will find you. i promise. you hold all of me, wherever you are in the sea, you have my heart and soul always. i will find you, i will always return to you. i promised you that cold desert night, gave you everything i am, that we will always be together. i will drown by your side, i will search until all i dream about is the sea and the ships, i will always be a shadow of who i was when i am without you. 

my love, i'm coming. i never stop thinking of you, i've never stopped looking for you. to all the gods i don't believe in, i swear i'm always with you, you have all of me and i will never leave you. i love you. i will be with you. i live and die by you,

until the end, always


End file.
